Virgo
in " "}} |english voice= |key= |image gallery= yes }} :For Virgo's Eclipse form see Eclipse Virgo. Virgo (バルゴ Barugo), "The Maiden" (処女宮 Shojokyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia and formerly owned by Everlue. Appearance Virgo takes the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron. Whilst she was with Everlue, she was of an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two pony tails; Natsu referred to her as "Gorilla Maid". Now that she is under Lucy's care, she has a more typical appearance of a beauty with a petite body. In the Lullaby arc, it's shown she can resume her previous form if Lucy requires her to do so. Personality Virgo has a tendency to ask whether she should be punished after she has done something, regardless of if it was good or bad, indicating that she's a masochist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 4 This is ironic, since she is the Maiden. She is very stiff and haste in her movements and is very loyal and obedient to her owner, so much so that she changes her appearance for them. She enjoys calling Lucy "Princess"(姫 Hime). Synopsis Daybreak arc During Lucy and Natsu's mission to retrieve and destroy the book Daybreak, Everlue sends the biggest and most brutish of his maids (referred to as the "Gorilla Maid") to stop the duo from escaping with the book. Lucy, sensing the book is not what it seems, tells Natsu to fend off the maid while she attempts to learn the secret of the book. Everlue tries to steal the book back, but when Lucy fights back, he summons Virgo, who turns out to be a maid who was left to fight Natsu, and inadvertently Natsu as well, who hitchhiked with Virgo through the Celestial Spirit World (an unheard act that is forbidden to humans and considered lethal to attempt since there is no air in the Celestial Spirit World). Natsu, with Lucy's help, defeats Virgo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 9-20 Lullaby arc Lucy and her friends are unable to nullify the Magic Wind Wall when Kageyama is severely injured. When Natsu suggests using Celestial Spirits to bypass the wall through the Celestial Spirit World, Lucy rejects the idea while Happy reveals that he has Virgo's key. With Everlue's arrest, Virgo decided that their contract was null and decided to give her key to Lucy. While Lucy is initially reluctant to accept, Happy reminds her that Virgo is capable of digging underground, which may allow them to go under the Magic wall to the other side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 12-13 Lucy accepts and is stunned that Virgo, when summoned, takes the form of a petite and pretty maid who apologizes for causing trouble during their previous encounter. Virgo explains that out of loyalty for her owner, she changes her appearance according to their wishes. Lucy suggests that their contract be arranged later, and orders her to dive underground to create a hole to allow Lucy and Natsu to escape the Wind Wall. Upon emerging on the other side, she keeps Lucy's skirt down to protect Lucy's undergarments from being seen, though has little regard for her own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 14-17 Galuna Island arc Lucy summons Virgo to use the Celestial Spirit's digging ability in order to create pitfall traps. When Lucy compliments Virgo's ability, Virgo believes that Lucy is punishing her until Lucy shouts that she was praising Virgo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 4-8 Virgo also makes use of her diving ability to capture the Chief of Galuna Island and save him from being killed by the acid jelly dumped over the village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 16-18 Tower of Heaven arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Oración Seis arc Virgo helps Lucy get into the Love & Lucky guild by digging an underground passage into the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 3-4 After Lucy defeats Angel, she and Natsu tumble over a waterfall. When Lucy awakens, she finds that Virgo has appeared without Lucy summoning her and has tended to Lucy and Natsu's injuries as well as provided them with new clothes. Lucy, while grateful, worries that her Magic must be low since Virgo not only came by herself but also used her own Magic power to do so without using Lucy's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 8-10 Daphne arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Edolas arc Virgo is summoned by Lucy in place of Loke while trying to hijack a flying ship belonging to the Edolas Royal Army. Virgo then explains that Leo was currently out on a date and could not be summoned. Lucy told her to go away after she told Lucy she could only dance as of the moment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 14-15 Lucy summons her later again to fight Byro. Virgo first surprises Byro by popping out from underground and punching his jaw. Then, she immediately sinks him down into the ground with an attack called Spica Hole. After Byro consumes his Octopus Liquid, Virgo gives Lucy a Celestial Spirit weapon called Fleuve d'étoiles to use.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 7-10 Tenrou Island arc During the S-Class Trials, Lucy summons Virgo to battle Bickslow and Freed Justine. In this appearance, she is dressed in a bikini, to capitalize on Freed's weakness to women in swim suits. As soon as she is summoned by her master, Virgo begins to announce her duties to her opponents, directly extracted from the letters in her name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Page 6 However, she does very little and was easily defeated by Bickslow's dolls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Page 7 She appears later when she provides Lucy and Wendy with clothing from the Celestial Spirit World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 1 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. }} Grand Magic Games arc While Natsu and the others are starting to train, Virgo arrives with news that the Celestial Spirit World is in crisis, so she needs their help. Lucy contradicts this saying that humans cannot enter the Spirit World. Virgo says that they can go if they wear Celestial clothing. When they reach there, she and all the other spirits reveal that this was just a trick for them to come to the Celestial World and party for coming back after seven years. They party for a whole day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 3-18 When it is finished, she informs that one day in the Celestial World means three months in the human world, thus all the Mages had wasted their three months of training.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 19-20 She later summons herself to the human world and, while punishing herself, asks Lucy to punish her more for not telling her about the time difference. Lucy, however, ignores her and tells her to return home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 5-6 Virgo is later summoned by Lucy during the Event of the Games' Fourth Day, Naval Battle, in which the competitors must knock each other out of a giant water sphere. When Lucy is about to be thrown out of the sphere, she summons Virgo and Aries, both in swimsuits. Virgo holds Lucy as Aries creates a Wool Wall that prevents Lucy from going outside the sphere. Both later help Lucy again, holding her hands after a powerful Water Magic spell from Juvia Lockser nearly sends her outside.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 10-12 Three days later, on the seventh of July, Virgo is summoned by both Lucy and Yukino when the duo attempt to use the combined powers of the Ecliptic Zodiac to seal the Eclipse Gate outside Mercurius. Appearing alongside her fellow Spirits, Virgo immediately flies straight towards the Gate and pushes it with all of her might; The Spirits eventually manage to seal it completely, and by doing so, saves Crocus from further peril.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 6-9 Virgo's assistance is once again requested by Lucy as the latter had been stripped by Zirconis,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 18-19 hurled into the air and ended up reuniting with Natsu before aiding him in devising a plan on how to defeat the Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 331, Pages 9-13 Before Lucy could finish dressing herself with the outfit Virgo had supplied her with, Natsu had already departed, which instigates a snarky comment from Virgo about Lucy spending too much time picking out her outfit. After Lucy displays agitation towards Natsu's supposedly ridiculous plan, Lucy reassures herself and states that Natsu always manages to find the silver lining in everything, which leads Virgo to teasingly agree and recollect the embrace that Lucy had shared with Natsu while she was naked, which perturbs Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 331, Pages 20-21 Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Sun Village arc Virgo is summoned by Lucy whilst the Celestial Spirit Mage, Wendy and Flare are battling the Sylph Labyrinth trio of Hiroshi, Drake and Rala. When she appears, Lucy asks the maiden to dig her way underground to Drake's location, the sniper being positioned on a hilltop far away so that he can shoot them from afar. Lucy explains that her plan is to take the man out by surprise, but is shocked when Virgo smashes straight into the ground when she tries to dive. Face-down on the ground, Virgo reveals that the ice that encases the ground around the village has a strange Magic property, one that prevents her from digging through it. As Lucy wonders what to do, she and her comrades all begin to fall to the three treasure hunters, who demand that they just behave as women should and shake their behinds for their entertainment. As Lucy and her friends refuse, Virgo offers to shake her butt in their stead, though as she does Lucy reveals that she and her friends were merely holding back, prompting them all to begin a strong counter-attack. Seeing her master begin to fight, Virgo helps to kick Drake sky high.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Pages 12-21 Tartaros arc Virgo is summoned to fight Lamy after the latter attacks Lucy. As they fight, Virgo maintains the upper hand; however, she is unable to protect Lucy from Jackal's attacks, being too preoccupied with her current fight. After Lucy recovers from a savage beating by Jackal, she prepares to summon a third Celestial Spirit to the fight. Virgo strongly urges Lucy not to do that, as she cannot handle having three Spirits summoned at once.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Pages 10-21 Virgo pleads with Lucy to close one of their gates, but before she can react Jackal appears behind her and Loke. She is then defeated by one of the Demon's explosions and forced to return to the Celestial Spirit World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Pages 5-7 Avatar arc Lucy summons Virgo as she and Natsu prepare to infiltrate the Avatar headquarters, and the maiden appears before her all tied up; Virgo says that she was bored and was entertaining herself, and then helps Lucy summon a Star Dress, explaining that it grants the blond some of her own powers. The group then follow Virgo as she digs them a tunnel into the cult's basement, where Natsu screams for the enemy to show themselves. Whilst Lucy panics at Natsu's rash behavior, Virgo asks her to punish them all with the many weapons and torture devices present in the room. Some of the Avatar members appear to attack the group, and Virgo tells Lucy to be wary of Abel and his voodoo doll; however, she then openly fawns over Goumon, who uses the torture equipment to attack Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 427, Pages 4-19 Subsequent to looking on as Natsu and Gray battle it out,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 428, Page 5 Virgo is incapacitated by Goumon's Magic Seals, rendering her unable to assist Lucy from Avatar's assault.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 428, Page 13-16 Magic and Abilities Earth Magic (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Virgo exhibits great prowess in Earth Magic, with her form of Earth Magic revolving around the creation of holes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Page 16 Using her Magic, Virgo is able to create holes to immobilize opponentsFairy Tail Anime: Episode 70 and use as entryways to travel underground with her Diver. *'Diver' (ダイバー Daibā): Like her former master, she can also travel underground as simple as swimming in water. With this spell, Virgo can create holes to either trap someone or utilize as an escape method. *'Spica Lock': Much like Juvia's Water Lock, this attack can trap an opponent within boulders, thus restrain them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 70 *'Spica Hole' (スピカホール Supika Hōru): This spell is used to trap and incapacitate an enemy, much like Spica Lock. First, Virgo grabs and throws the enemy into the ground and with the momentum from the throw, a circular hole is created in the ground, resulting in the opponent being trapped in a pit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 6-7 Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): She also has shown the ability to change her appearance to suit her master's tastes, as seen while with Everlue, she had the appearance of a large gorilla-like woman with formidable brute strength. It is currently unknown if her strength scales with her size or if she has the same physical prowess in her current form, though it should be noted that there have been instances of her attacking opponents with great strength while in her petite form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Page 15 Chain Magic (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō): By using this form of Magic, Virgo is able to manipulate the chains around her wrist. She has been shown to be able to extend the length of the chains and to move them around as she wishes. The chains can be used in an offensive way by elongating them and using them as a whip. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Virgo has been shown to possess great physical prowess, which she uses skillfully in close combat. In the Tower of Heaven, she easily defeated the guards that were sent after Lucy and the others. She was also able to assault Lamy with a powerful kick to the face, maintaining the upper hand during their short battle using unarmed combat alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Page 13 *'Flying Virgo Attack:' Virgo, in her gorilla form, launches herself into the air and slams into her opponent, pinning them to the ground.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 3 *'Virgo Kick' (バルゴ・キック Barugo Kikku): Virgo lunges at her opponent, poised for attack, and, with brute force, delivers a kick strong enough to send them flying into the sky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Page 17 Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Virgo cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would drain her life force and ultimately kill her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Enhanced Speed: Virgo is seemingly fast as she is able to carry Lucy and catch up to the others quickly while in the 24 hour endurance race. Stats Equipment Chains: '''In the Daphne arc, she used her chains in order to stop one of the artificial creatures that attacked Lucy and Erza. It is unknown if her chains are extendable or not. Appearances in Other Media Omakes Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest! After Lucy goes to meet Natsu, she learns that Natsu had wanted Lucy to bring Virgo so that Virgo could dig a hole to some buried treasure he had heard about.Fairy Tail Omake: Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest!, Page 12 Happy in Boots Happy, utilizing his net, captures Virgo along with Cancer and presents the two as gifts to the king and princess of the kingdom on behalf of his master, Natsu.Fairy Tail Omake: Happy in Boots, Page 6 OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! In the first OVA, Lucy decides to take on a job to find a certain shiny treasure in the girl’s dormitory, Fairy Hills. While Lucy searches for the treasure outside the dormitory, Virgo appears wearing cat ears and a cat tail asking to be punished. Lucy explains the situation to her and Virgo later decides to help Lucy look for it. Virgo begins digging holes outside and under the dormitory to look for this treasure, much to Lucy’s dissatisfaction; she again asks to be punished for her actions.Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Virgo assumes the role of Lucy's maid, preparing and bringing her lunch for her in Fairy Academy. She is also protective of her as seen in her creation of pitfalls all over the school grounds, hoping it would help trap the enemies from Courage Academy that would come to war with the Fairy Academy students.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Virgo, along with Aquarius, appears at Ryuzetsu Land, swimming behind Erza and Lucy. When Lucy then asks why they came, Virgo tries to seek a punishment before Aquarius sends Lucy flying away with her water while she watches.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Video Games Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Virgo appears as a playable character in DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Virgo appears as a support character for Lucy in the DS Game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Trivia * ' (''Alpha Virginis) is referenced in Virgo's techniques Spica Hole and Spica Lock. It is the brightest star in the constellation Virgo.Fairy Tail Anime: Chapter 184, Pages 6-7 Quotes *(To Lucy Heartfilia) "I am a loyal Celestial Spirit to my owner. I work in whatever appearance you'd like me to."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Page 15 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Former Antagonist